


The stuffed animal

by Lesbianmetalhead



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: GidChell, M/M, Ugh, idk., no idea what i wrote, stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianmetalhead/pseuds/Lesbianmetalhead
Summary: Jack wakes up from a nightmare,Finds a stuffed animal on his bed, and holdsIt all night like its his child. (Im weird im sorry.)
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The stuffed animal

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is short and im sorry.  
> Idk what is going on in my head right now but something is.  
> Enjoy this... thing..

Jack woke up frantically With a cold sweat. He had quickly turned his head to the desk, reading the digital clock. ‘5:67 am.’  
He slowly raised his hand to his face before laying his head back sown.  
When he layed back, he snarled, sitting back up.  
Something was poking his back. He reached his arm behing him, grabbing it. 

A small stuffed animal is what jack thought and chuckled. As there Was also a note attached, figureing that he would read it in the morning. When he wakes up naturally in day light. The little toy animal, jack couldn’t really  
Make out what animal it was. Though, it was pretty soft like a pillow, kinda big. But  
Also smelled like, strawberries? ‘Oh wow, isn’t that just sweet?’  
Jack smiled thinking. He layed down, tightly holding it, falling asleep quickly.  
He had awoken the next morning, still hugging the thing. “What even are yo-... Aww.”  
He smirked. It was a big bunny plush, White fur, pink nose and soft brown paws.  
Jack had just remembered the small note from on it, He took it off of his desk, and read it.  
‘From gideon.’  
Just a plain from & to, he didn’t really think much untill he  
Made out the capitan’s name. Jack smiled with delight, hopping out of bed, getting dressed and walking out the door.  
‘Finding the capitan was fairly easy, were was he now though?’  
Jack thought, walking over to the cafeteria, just grabbing a tea before sitting down. Then spotted the captain with a coffee in hand. Jack waved and gideon smirked and walked over, sitting accrost from him at the table.  
“Good morning Gid.”  
“Mornin’.” Gideon raised his mug in Acknowledgment. “How’d you sleep mate?”  
“I think that bunny made me sleep better.” Jack chuckled.  
Gideon eyed him, almost choking on his coffee.  
“Yeah, It wansn’t much so-“  
Jack raised his hand grabbing gideons and smiled.  
”Thank you gideon.You big softie” Jack blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ah. I tried. Im sorry if this sucks-...also sorry it’s short! I’m very tired and i have  
> No idea how i got this out of my head but I did, and i kinda don’t regret it.)


End file.
